This invention relates to data processing apparatus for use on board a spacecraft and in particular, but not exclusively, to such apparatus implemented in Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs).
Many of the functions on board a spacecraft are controlled remotely and require the exchange of control signals between the spacecraft and a remote control station. For example the jet thrusters on board the spacecraft used for station-keeping are typically contrcilled in accordance with telecommanded signals generated at the remote control station and, as part of the control loop, the spacecraft returns telemetry signals to the remote station. Spinning spacecraft often have multiple thrusters thus requiring several control circuits and these can be extravagant in terms both of payload weight and power consumption.